Recently, digital cameras with GPS (Global Positioning System) and mobile terminals with a camera and GPS are becoming more prevalent. For this reason, the usage of image files embedded with GPS information (geotag information) is expected to increase. Also, date and time information indicating a photographing date and time is embedded in an image file.
Along with the increased usage of image files including geotag information, it is demanded to visually and intuitively confirm photographing locations in an order of photographing date and time.